1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ridge shingle unit used to cover the hip and crown connections on the pitched roofs of houses, buildings, or other structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ridge shingle units are used by roofers to cover the ridges and hips of various structures. As such, a ridge shingle unit differs from a shingle in that it is designed for application only on the ridge and crown connections of a roof. Among other disadvantages, prior art ridge shingle units are insufficiently rigid to provide a long useful life. Thus, they do not lie flat on the roof and tend to be blown back by the wind. As a result, the underlying construction materials become damaged due to exposure.